Women's Stories
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Pingin tahu aib-aib semua cowok-cowk keren di Pandora hearts? Dari Oz sampai Elliot, semua adaaaaa... di sini..  Special for my imouto


**A/N:** Konnichiwa…Alyss TDoV is here~

Kali ini, Alyss datang kembali dengan fic baru..permintaan dari Alice Safira..

Kali ini, Alyss akan membahas seluk beluk dan rahasia dari para gentleman di Pandora Hearts.

Dijamin 100% kebenarannya karena dari sumber terpercaya.

Kok bisa? Ya iyalah..saya kan Authornya #PLAK!#

Dan, kabar baiknya lagi..buat pecinta pairing Olice, Jalyss, Bresha, Glacie, dan pairing-pairing lainnya, silahkan nikmari aib chara laki-laki di sini. U fu fu fu~

Anyway, Alyss mau mengheningkan cipta dulu―eh, titip salam dulu di sini sebelum mulai..

Alice Safira: Hhhh..Gimana? puas sekarang? Saya benar-benar kekurangan ide sampe buat fic gila kayak gini *kehabisan napas*

Nah, semoga bisa dinikmati..pesan saya cuman 1:

Habis baca ini fic, cepet mandi air kembang 8 rupa (?); terus makan bunga melati kira-kira setengah kilo'an..abis gitu jangan lupa kalau mau tidur pake kalung bawang putih..#emang ini fic apa?PLAK!#

Becanda..becanda..*ngibarin bendera putih*Hehehe..

**Warning(S): **Abal, Lebay, Ngaco, OOC, OOT, SPOILER, dan yang pasti tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Retrace mana pun di Pandora Hearts yang asli (emang yang ini bajakan?)

**Disclaimer(S): **Hmm…Pandora Hearts bukan milik saya..Tapi _akan_ menjadi milik saya kalau Jun-sensei berkata demikian *ngarep*

Dan saya di sini hanya 'nyuri' tokoh doang hahaha #diseplak sandal jepit sama Jun-sensei#

**Women's Stories**

**2012****Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

"**What's your story?"**

Alkisah, di sebuah kota bernama Leveiyu, para gadis―yang sekarang sudah menyandang gelar NYONYA―berkumpul di sebuah mansion megah. Mereka berkumpul setiap 2 minggu sekali dan di tempat sesuai kesepakatan. Rupanya, mereka adalah pelopor geng arisan ibu-ibu di Indonesia! #PLAK!#

Perkumpulan itu memiliki seorang pemimpin yang sangat anggun dan merupakan teladan bagi seluruh Lady di jagad raya ini. Ia adalah―tak lain dan tak bukan―Sharon Reinsworth. Atau yang mungkin sekarang―seharusnya―bernama Sharon Regnard yang dikenal dengan julukan '_**The Queen'**_.

Lalu terdapat anggota pertama sekaligus wakil ketua perkumpulan dengan rambut panjangnya yang keperakan. Ia juga tak kalah anggun dengan sang pemimpin, ia mungkin terkesan lemah lembut, tapi disarankan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya, karena Lady yang satu ini masih memiliki kekuatannya sebagai Penguasa Abyss. Ya, dia bisa menjatuhkan orang yang berani macam-macam dengannya ke dalam Abyss dan mengubahnya menjadi Chain. Tentu saja, meski begitu ia tetap mengaku sudah 'pensiun'. Terkenal dengan sebutan _**'White Rabbit'**_;Wanita ini adalah Alyss Vessalius, istri dari Jack Vessalius, pewaris utama dari Duke of Vessalius.

Kita beralih ke anggota kedua yang juga adalah saudara kembar Alyss. Dia merangkap sebagai bendahara 1 dalam perkumpulan ini. Konon, katanya dulu dia adalah seorang tukang palak. #disambit Alice#. Meski begitu, ia juga mengaku sudah 'pensiun' walau kadang sifatnya itu sering kali keluar dengan sendirinya. Saat ini, Ia sedang mendalami ilmu tata krama Lady dari kakak kembarnya dan dari anggota perkumpulan lainnya. Inilah, Alice Vessalius, istri dari Oz Vessalius―sepupu Jack Vessalius yang entah mengapa terkesan seperti kembar dengan Jack―yang terkenal dengan julukannya _**'Black-Rabbit'**_.

Lanjut, ada anggota ketiga yang juga adalah bendahara 2 dari perkumpulan tersebut. Mungkin ia memang belum resmi menyandang status 'Nyonya' tapi, entah mengapa ia bisa masuk dalam perkumpulan ini. Sangat manis dan imut, 3 tahun berturut-turut menjabat sebagai 'Wanita dengan favorit pria di Latowidge Gakuen' seperti para seniornya, Alyss dan Sharon. Dia adalah orang yang sempat mengalami konflik cinta antara saudara-saudara di keluarga Nightray. Beruntung, ia sudah mampu memilih yang terbaik untuknya. Julukan _**'Golden Apple'**_ memang sangat tepat baginya. Adik dari Oz Vessalius, tunangan dari Gilbert Nightray, dialah.. Ada Vessalius.

Anggota ke empat, sempat dilema antara Oz dan tuannya sendiri, terkenal karena sikapnya yang begitu 'cool'(=keren) dan 'cool'(=dingin). Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kembarannya yang mirip keran bocor, ia sangat irit bicara. Saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak pertamanya dan menunggu kira-kira 6 bulan lagi menuju persalinannya. Dialah, Echo Nightray, istri dari Vincent Nightray―adik dari Gilbert Nightray yang dulu terkenal sebagai playboy kelas ikan buntal; Tenang, saudara-saudara, dia sudah insyaf sekarang―yang berjuluk _**'Icy Eyes'**_

Anggota ke lima adalah kembaran dari Echo Nightray. Sempat menjalin asmara dengan Vincecnt Nightray, dan sempat ingin bunuh diri gara-gara Vincent lebih memilih adik kembarnya. Sekarang ia sudah pulih dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Terkenal karena sering―dan selalu―mendapat berita gossip terbaru dan teraktual serta terpecaya kebenarannya. Lagi-lagi, wanita ini belum berstatus 'Nyonya' tetapi sudah masuk perkumpulan ini ia sedang berpacaran dengan Doug Baskerville―saudara sepupu jauh Alyss dan Alice. Tak lain dan tak salah, Zwei (calon Baskerville) dengan julukan **'1000 Words'**.

Anggota ke enam, adalah salah seorang pelayan terpecaya Baskerville. Meski dulu sempat tersiar kabar bahwa ia menyukai ayah Alyss dan Alice―Glen Baskerville, ia tetap tegar. Dan sekarang sudah berhasil menjadi Nyonya Baskerville. Suaminya adalah saudara kandung Doug Baskerville, yaitu Fang Baskerville. Ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan sering ikut berkumpul dengan para ladies itu. Namanya Lily Baskerville. Inilah, anggota kita yang terkenal dengan julukan _**'Pinky Lion'**_ …Lotti Baskerville.

Anggota ke tujuh, yang juga merupakan anggota terakhir. Sempat mengalami trauma berkepanjangan karena ayahnya, bangsawan Rytas mati di depan matanya sendiri. Dan ia harus bersyukur karena salah seorang pangeran tampan Nightray mau menolongnya. Dan sekarang, ia sudah menjadi Nyonya Nightray. Memiliki mata sayu dan rambut cokelat hazelnut yang ikal. Irit bicara dan sering membawa gergaji ke mana-mana―Ia bilang ia tidak bisa tenang jika tidak membawa gergaji itu―dan suka berkumpul di pojok bersama dengan kucing-kucing milik ladies: Cheshire, Dinah, dan Snowdrop. Dialah, Mary Nightray―istri dari penerus keluarga Nightray, Elliot Nightray, dengan julukannya _**'Dark Pool'**_.

Eitsss.. di perkumpulan ini juga memiliki tetua. Ada 3 tetua yang amat dihormati oleh semua anggota. Yaitu Rachel Cecile, ibunda Oz dan Ada Vessalius yang penuh kelemah lembutan seorang ibu. Lalu, Lacie Baskerville, ibu dari Alyss dan Alice yang terkenal dengan suara emasnya. Dia juga yang telah menginspirasi Elliot dan pelayannya, Reo, untuk membuat sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama dengan namanya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Cheryl Reinsworth, nenek dari pemimpin perkumpulan yang juga sekaligus Tetua Agung dalam perkumpulan itu.

Itulah sekilas pengenalan singkat dari perkumpulan ladies itu. Sekarang, kita kembali menilik kegiatan mereka saat ini. Kali ini, mereka berkumpul di mansion Reinsworth. Karena ini adalah perkumpulan khusus untuk wanita, otomatis semua laki-laki 'ditendang' dari ruangan itu. Termasuk suami mereka. Dan sekarang, langsung saja kita menuju TKP untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang sdang dibicarakan oleh para ladies itu.

"Ada yang mau gula lagi?" tanya Alyss sambil tersenyum manis ke arah anggota.

"Tidak, terima kasih.." kata Sharon lembut.

"Tidak.." kata Alice yang masih sibuk dengan daging panggang kesukaannya.

"Apa kucing makan gula?" tanya Mary singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti Cheshire tidak," jawab Alyss.

"Snowdrop dan Dinah juga tidak." Kata Ada sambil tersenyum. Ia mengaduk tehnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Nah..nah..minggu ini sangat membosankan.." Zwei menyentuh pipinya sambil menggelen pelan. "Tidak ada gossip baru."

"Hmm…" kata Echo sambil mengangguk. "Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku berbicara 10 kali lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Wah….Jangan-jangan anakmu perempuan." Kata Sharon semangat. Ia memang sangat bersemangat jika sedang berbicara soal hal semacam itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana rupa anakmu nanti.." kata Alyss sebelum menggigit sconenya sedikit demi sedikit. "Apa dia akan mirip denganmu atau dengan Vince, yah?"

"Entahlah.." kata Echo sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia meminum tehnya lagi. Ia sepertinya juga tidak peduli apakah anaknya nanti akan mirip dengannya atau mirip dengan suaminya―laki-laki atau perempuan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, toh keduanya tetap anaknya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa akhir-akhir ini Break jadi aneh," kata Sharon sambil menghela napas. "Ia jadi semakin doyan makan semua yang manis. Aku takut kalau dia nanti terkena penyakit.."

"Oz juga akhir-akhir ini doyan makan daging panggang. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menolaknya kalau kutawari."

"Wah, sedang asyik bicara apa nih?" suara Lacie terddengar dari balik pintu.

"Okaa-sama," kata Alyss dan Alice bersamaan.

"Maaf yah, telat, tadi Glen mengajakku pergi ke taman tempat kami pertama bertemu." Kata Lacie sambil menutup pintu.

"Lho, mestinya tidak usah datang saja.. Kalian kan sedang bernostalgia.." kata Sharon.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia juga harus buru-buru mengurus pekerjaan yang tertunda."

"Lotti-san, dari tadi tidak ada suaranya?" tanya Mary tiba-tiba―masih asyik dengan kucing-kucing mereka. Di sana, memang hanya dia yang hampir tidak mengikuti percakapan para ladies itu. Ia lebih asyik mengurus hewan-hewan peliharaan para ladies itu dan bermain bersama mereka.

"Oh, tadi Lotti-san sedang membantu Lily membersihkan Bandersnatch," kata Alyss sambil mulai mengeluarkan alat keramatnya, yaitu alat sulam.

"Oh," jawab Zwei seraya mengangkat cangkir tehnya. "Kupikir dia sedang sakit. Memang di mana Fang?"

"Dia kan tidak bisa berurusan dengan Bandersnatch..kau ingat? Bandersnatch sempat mau mencakarnya dulu?" Echo mengingatkan.

"Alyss, bagaimana kabar Jack-niisan?" tanya Ada tiba-tiba.

"hah.."Alyss menghela napas. "Baik, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini karena dia." Kata Alyss melanjutkan.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Lacie dan Alice bersamaan.

"Hmm, Kalau dia tidur, dia selalu menarik selimutnya. Jadi aku terpaksa membawa selimut cadangan."

"Itu masih belum seberapa.." kata Echo. "Kau tahu,saat aku dan Vince-sama sedang pergi ke pasar malam, dia tiba-tiba tertidur saat sedang berjalan. Bayangkan betapa beratnya aku sudah membawa jabang bayi, di tambah berat badannya yang dua kali lipat dariku."

"Siapa bilang hanya itu saja?" kata Alyss lagi. "Parahnya lagi, besoknya dia kutemukan dalam keadaan hanya memakai bawahan!" semua menarik napas ketika mendengarnya, terutama Lacie yang syok mendengar menantu kesayangannya itu bisa seperti itu.

"Ya Tuhan.." gumam Sharon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda ikut bergerak karenanya.

"Dan lagi, saat kutanya, kenapa ia seperti itu, ia bilang: 'Aku kepanasan'." Kata Alyss melanjutkan. "Padahal saat ini kan sedang musim gugur menjelang musim dingin!"

"Entah kenapa dia jadi terkesan seperti beruang kutub yah," komentar Mary pun keluar dari pojok ruangan. Membuat sebagian dari ladies itu―termasuk Alyss sendiri―membenarkannya dalam hati.

"Sungguh, Alyss-san, jika kau tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama dengan Break kau bisa menderita." Kata Sharon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ada penasaran.

"Karena ranjang itu pasti di penuhi semut." Kata Sharon sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah menyuruh pelayan untuk mebongkarnya, dan ternyata.."

"Biar kutebak, ada sarang semut di sana?" kata Zwei sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya,

"Ya," Sharon mengangguk pelan. "dan parahnya, tidak hanya 1 atau 2, mealinkan ada 20 lebih!" pekiknya.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa bisa sampai begitu?" pekik Ada tertahan. Iris emeraldnya mebulat dan ia kedua tangannya mencengkram lengannya sendiri karena merinding dan tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Pastinya karena kebiasaan Break-sama yang suka makan permen." Jawab Echo datar.

"Break memang sempat kularang untuk makan dalam kamar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia menyimpan semua permennya di bawah ranjang." Kata Sharon sedih. "Sampai sekarang, aku tidak berani tidur di sana." Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wah, jadi ingat kebiasaan Oz, deh!" celetuk Alice.

"Kebiasaan Oz-niichan?" tanya Ada., wajahnya merona merah.

"Memang Oz-sama punya kebiasaan buruk apa?" tanya Sharon.

"Dia sering ngomong sendiri." Kata Alice. "Suatu kali aku pernah terbangun gara-gara dia setengah menjerit di depan telingaku persis."

"Menjerit apa?" tanya Alyss sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia bilang begini: 'Oh Juliet! Jika kau tidak ada lagi, apa arti aku hidup? Biarkan aku mati!'"

"Obsesi Oz-sama yang tak pernah pudar.." gumam Echo sambil berdecak prihatin.

"Sejak saat itu, aku harus memakai penyumbat telinga supaya bisa tidur."

Lacie memandang kedua putrinya dengan penuh prihatin. Entah mengapa, kedua suami mereka benar-benar tidak terduga kelakuannya. Tapi setidaknya ia harus bersyukur bahwa ia tidak memiliki menantu seperti Break. Ia tidak bisa memnbayangkan bagaimana rasanya tidur di atas 20 lebih sarang semut. Membayangkannya saja sudah mebuatnya merinding dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Bagaimana jika melihatnya dan mengalaminya secara langsung?

"Mary, kau pernah tahu ada kebiasaan buruk Elliot-sama?" tanya Zwei.

"Hmm…aku pernah mendengarnya menjerit sesuatu.." kata Mary sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan untuknya.

"Menjerit? Bukannya sering?"

"Seorang Elliot Nightray tidak akan disebut Elliot-sama kalau ia tidak marah-marah sambil menjerit 'kan?" goda Alyss yang sekarang tertawa kecil.

"Ini adalah jeritan langka dari penerus Nightray, Alyss-sama." Jawab Mary sambil menuang tehnya. "Ini jeritan yang bisa membuat semua orang tidak percaya bahwa seorang Elliot Nightray yang melakukannya."

"Wah…sepertinya seru~" kata Zwei sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ayo lanjutkan, Mary-chan."

"Ini jeritan yang seperti ini.." Ia berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengambil napas dan menjerit. "KYAAAAA~"

Semua yang ada di sana langsung membatu seketika demi mendengar jeritan yang baru saja di contohkan oleh Mary. Otak mereka mulai berusaha mencerna kaitan antara cerita Mary dan jeritanya tadi.

"Mary-chan.." panggil Zwei sekali lagi.

"Ya?"

"Itu tadi jeritan Elliot?" tanya Alice.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Alyss dan Lacie meyakinkan.

"Aku berada di sampingnya persis saat ia menjerit."

"Oh.." kata Sharon terbata-bata. "My.." napasnya mulai menjadi tidak teratur. "God.."

"OH MY GOD!" pekik semuanya―kecuali Mary dan Echo―bersamaan, membuat kaca di ruangan itu nyaris retak.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya Elliot-kun bisa menjerit seperti itu!" seru Alyss sambil menutup wajahnya. Sulamannya pun terlupakan demi mendengar berita itu.

"Memangnya, apa yang menyebabkan Elliot-kun sampai menjerit seperti itu?" tanya Lacie berusaha menguasai diri.

"Ada kucing kecil di depan mansion." Jawab Mary datar.

"Hah? Huahahahahaha…" Alice yang tidak tahan mendengarnya sampai terjatuh dari tempat duduknya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Alice, jangan seperti itu..Tidak sopan!" tegur Alyss dan Sharon bersamaan, membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Jujur saja, dibandingkan Alice, Alyss jauh lebih mirip dengan Sharon dalam hal sifat dan perangai.

"Agh.._Gomen..gomen_.." Alice bangun sambil mengerang kecil. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang tai sempat terantuk lantai marmer nan licin.

"Fu fu fu~ Jadi teringat dengan Ru sewaktu dulu.."

"Obaasama? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sharon, wanitwa tua yang paling disegani di perkumpulan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Barusan saja.." jawabnya singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa topik pembicaraan hari ini?"

"Aib suami.." jawab semua yang sudah hadir.

"A-Ano..sepertinya aib calon suami,yah?" kata Ada pelan.

"Ya! Aku dan Ada-chan kan belum menikah!" protes Zwei tak terima.

"Yah..yang penting intinya kan kalian sebentar lagi juga akan jadi istri mereka.." jawab Echo pada kembarannya. Ia menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Benar juga." Timpal Alice. "Ada-chan, apa rahasia si _Wakame Atama_ itu?"

"E-Eh?" pekik Ada kaget. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Rahasia Gil?"

"Ya…apa rahasia Tuan Raven itu?" tanya Mary sama datarnya dengan Echo. Kini ia menggendong salah satu kucing milik Ada, Snow Drop.

"A-Apa yah.." Ada menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh! Aku tahu!" pekiknya.

"Hoooo…Apa? Apa? Cepat katakan!" desak Alice tidak sabar. Matanya berkilat jenaka pertanda ia sudah memiliki segudang akal licik untuk mengerjai pengikat kontrak Raven itu.

"Hmmm, kalain tahu kan kalau Gil terbiasa merokok?" semua menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa Gilbert Nightray adalah perokok berat. Ada mendesah pelan. "Sebenarnya, dia sudah tidak merokok sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Itu….aib?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Alice sukses 'menikam' jantung Ada.

"Alice," Alyss mendeathglare saudarinya itu. Sementara Sharon hanya tertawa kecil menganggapi pernyataan Ada yang―hampir bisa dibilang―bukan aib.

"Ahhhh…kalau itu juga kami sudah tahu.." jawab Zwei sambil meminum tehnya.

"Eh?"

"Semua tentang gosip atau pun berita terbaru kan pasti langsung diketahui Eques…Dia kan ada di semua bayangan orang." Jelas Alyss sambil tersenyum manis, entah mengapa Ada merasa ada aura yang mengerikan dibelakang senyum manis itu.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu…" kata Ada buru-buru. "Aku belum selesai berbicara," tambahnya lagi denganwajah tertunduk.

"Ho? Lalu kenapa dengan si _Wakame Atama_ yang sudah berhenti merokok?" tanya Alice lagi.

"Dia…" kata Ada terhenti. Gadis pirang itu melihat ke seluruh anggota perkumpulan yang sudah tidak sabar menanti aib dari laki-laki yang 'kelam' itu. "Dia sekarang ketagihannya bukan sama rokok.." katanya pelan. "Tapi sekarang ia ketagihan dengan cokelat berbentuk rokok!" pekiknya.

Pernyataan yang cukup datar sebenarnya untuk dikatakan. Tapi bagi para _ladies_ yang sekarang sweatdrop dan jawdrop bersamaan itu, ini adalah berita yang menggemparkan. Hampir sama gemparnya dengan jeritan feminim Elliot. Karena, jika Gil ternyata memang sudah ketagihan dengan permen rokok cokelat, maka, bisa dibilang ia sudah nyaris menyerupai kawannya yang tak lain adalah Xerxes Break.

"UUAAAPPPPPAAAA?" jeritan Alice dan Zwei membahana di mansion itu. Membuat Echo yang sedari tadi berdiam diri mulai sibuk untuk menyumbat telinganya dengan penyumbat telinganya.

"Tuh 'kan, aku sudah bilang.." gumam Ada pada diri sendiri. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan rambut emasnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ehm…jujur," kata Alyss sambil berusaha bersikap tenang. "Gil jadi mirip dengan.."

"BREAAAAKKK!" jerit Alice, Zwei, dan Sharon yang kali ini tak kalah shocknya dengan Alice.

"Te-Tenanglah…_minna..minna.._kumohon..tenanglah dulu.." Ada mulai kewalahan menenangkan 3 orang secara bersamaan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Ah…maafkan aku, Ada-chan, tadi aku kelepasan.." kata Sharon setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri di pojokkan untuk menenangkan diri. Ada melihat lady yang sudah dianggap kakak perempuannya sendiri itu dengan tenda tanya dalam benaknya. '_kelepasan?_' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Wah..wah..Kita jadi seperti memiliki 2 Break yah.." komentar Cheryl―sang tetua―sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ketagihan permen rokok cokelat?" Lacie bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan itu, mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau aku tidak salah, bukannya Oz pernah memberinya permen rokok cokelat?"

"I-Iya…dia bilang, sejak Oz-niichan memberinya rokok okelat itu, ia menjadi terinspirasi untuk mengganti rokok aslinya dengan rokok permen itu." Jawab Ada membenarkan.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu, _minna-sama.._"

Seorang wanita berumur kira-kira 35 tahun berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul ke atas dengan rapi dan diberi hiasan kupu-kupu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat duduk yang disediakan untuknya dengan―lumayan―anggun. Dibelakangnya tertangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun berambut keemasan. Di wajahnya, tepaatnya di bawah mata sebelah kirinya, terdapat tatto yang sama dengan milik ayahnya. Gadis itu mengikuti ibunya dengan membawa dua buah tali pengikat di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_Ohayou…_" sapa gadis itu dengan ceria.

"Ohayou, Lily-chan.." jawab Alyss dan Sharon bersamaan. Gadis itumendekati kedua lady yang sangat mirip perangainya itu dan memeluk gaun keduanya yang dapat ia raih melalui tangan mungilnya.

Tali yang tadi digenggam erat oleh Lily sekarang sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Mary yang―sekali lagi sedang sibuk dengan para kucing di sana. Mary menarik kedua tali itu dan kemudian muncullah dua ekor makhluk yang luar biasa besarnya. Satu berwarna hitam legam, dan yang satunya berbentuk seperti singa dengan mahkota di atas kepalanya serta sayap di badannya.

"_Yare..Yare.._ada Bandersnatch dan Leon di sini.." Lacie tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Bandersnatch dan Leon bersamaan.

"Tumben sekali kamu telat, Lotti-_san_?" tanya Echo sambil melihat ke arah wanita itu.

"Ah..iya, tadi ada masalah dengan.."

"Fang?" tanya Lacie, Alice, dan Alyss bersamaan―memotong kalimat Lotti.

"Sembarangan!" pekiknya kesal. Sepertinya sifat lama si _**Pinky Lion**_ ini tidak sengaja muncul. "Siapa bilang, hah? Eques?" iris merah mudanya mulai membulat.

"Ti-Tidak kok, Lotti-san.." Sharon berusaha menenangkan Lotti. "Memangnya, kenapa kau bisa telat? Biasanya kau yang paling cepat hadir.." ia berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan agar kemarahan wanita itu surut.

"Huh.." Lotti meluruskan bahunya setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalian thau kan kalau Bandersnatch 'anti' dengan Fang?"

"Ya..lalu?" Zwei mengangguk dan melongokkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah Lotti. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sikunya yang ia sanarkan di atas pahanya.

"Yah…hari ini, Bandersnatch harus dimandikan, sudah 1 bulan ia mengambek dan tidak mau dimandikan, jadi tadi aku dan Lily harus memandikannya." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas berat sekali lagi dan menyesap the yang baru saja dituang untuknya itu. "Gaunku sampai basah kuyub dan aku harus memanggil Leon untuk membantuku."

"Bandersnatch sekarang jadi mirip dengan ayah.." celoteh Lily kecil menanggapi kata-kata ibunya. "Jadi sering jarang mandi.." katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"A-Apa? Fang jarang mandi?" pekik Alyss tidak percaya. Ia hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya. Sebagai satu-satunya sepupu yang paling akrab dengan Fang, ia bisa tidak mengetahui rahasia itu.

Lotti membekap mulut anaknya yang sekarang meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Wajahnya menjadi kemerahan menahan malu. "I-Iya.."

"Wah…Fang..jarang mandi? Bukannya ia sangat sibuk menjadi anggota Baskerville?" tanya Lacie sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi…dia sepertinya tidak bau ataupun dikerubungi lalat saat kita bertemu.." jawab Alice asal-asalan.

"Yah..dia memang jadi anggota Baskerville, tapi dia hanya akan mandi jika ada acara atau pesta antar bangsawan.."

"Ara..ara.." Sharon menyentuh pipinya dengan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sebagai seorang Baskerville, Fang memang dikenal sebagai yang paling sopan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka fakta yang itu. Karena memang tidak pernah ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa Fang Baskerville memiliki kebiasaan jarang mandi.

"Wah..wah..ini bisa jadi bahasan yang menarik!" kata Zwei sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan jurnalnya dan mulai menulis di sana. Tapi sebelum ia bisa mneyentuhkan mata pena tintanya, tangan Lotti sudah mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan pernah mencoba…untuk mengatakannya…..kepada siapa pun.." Aura Lotti benar-benar kelam sampai-sampai Zwei tidak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hebat.." tanggap Echo datar sambil bertepuk tangan pelan ketika melihat kebarannya begitu ketakutan denganLotti.

"Tenang saja, Lotti-san..tema hari ini memang tentang aib suami kita..jadi kita tidak mungkin membicarakannya di tempat lain. Ya kan, Zwei?" kata Sharon smabil tersenyum misterius ke arah Zwei yang―sekali lagi―terlihat berkeringat dingin ketika melihatnya.

"Oh begitu.." Lotti mengangguk sambil membuka bibirnya dan membentuk huruf 'O' tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Berarti sekarang yang kurang cuma _Okaasama_.." kata Ada dengan gelisah. "Kenapa yah, _Okaa-sama_ belum juga datang.."

"Tenang saja, nak Ada..dia sedang mengikuti konferensi meja segitiga di dekat rumahmu, katanya ada urusan yang mendadak." Kata Cheryl sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Rachel.." Lacie membuka topik. "Kira-kira apa yah aib dari Zai-_sama_?"

"Zai Vessalius?" tanya Zwei yang sedang melahap sconenya yang ke-7. Lacie mengangguk. "Ada banyak seklai aibnya yang sudah diketahui para pelayan di kediaman Vessalius."

"Aib _Otou-sama_?" Ada memicingkan iris emeraldnya. Berusaha mengingat aib yang mungkin dimiliki ayahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia hanya menggeleng lemah. "Kurasa tidak ada.."

"Khu Khu Khu.." suara tawa kecil itu tiba-tiba terdengar suram dengan aura yang kelam luar biasa. Sangat tidak biasa bagi seorang Rachel Cecile yang terkenala sangat lemah lembut dan sopan itu. Entah mengapa sekarang author berpikirbahwa ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan para _ladies_ dari keluarga Reinsworth. Mendengar suara angker itu, semua langsung sadar bahwa Rachel Cecile _is in the house tonight_..eh salah, maksudnya ada di sana.

"Wah..aku yang paling telat yah," katanay sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf yah, tadi ada masalah dalam konferensi meja segitiga, jadi aku harus berada di sana lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan."

"Okaasama," Ada tersenyum saat melihat ibunya duduk di sebelahnya dan dikerumuni oleh Snowdrop dan Dinah.

"Nah, apa topik hari ini?" Rachel mengambil cangkir teh yang disediakan untuknya dan menuangkan sedikit krim di atasnya. "AKu tadi mendengar kalian sedang membiarakan Zai. Ada apa?"

"Yah..kami hari ini sedang membahas topik 'aib suami' kita, dan tadi kami sempat bertanya-tanya apa aib Zai-sama." Echo menjawab dengan nada datar setelah semuanya menjadi hening untuk durasi yang bisa dibilang cukup lama dari biasanya.

"Oh..begitu rupanya." Rachel tertawa keil sambil mengaduk cangkir tehnya perlahan. "Zai itu.." suaranya mengecil, memberi kesan misterius dan berhasil membuat semua yang ada disana―bahkan Mary―penasaran setengah mati.

"Ya, kenapa dengan ayah Oz itu?" tanya Alice tidak sabar.

"Dia itu sebenarnya kalau bertemu dengan Oz selalu merinding sendiri, kulitnya menjadi puat, lalu keringat dingin akan mengucur keras dan…" sekali lagi, suara Rahel memelan. Ia memandang ke samua anggota arisan itu dengan cermat.

"Dan?" suara Zwei meninggi saking antusiasnya dengan aib seorang Zai Vessalius yang terkenal seperti batu tak bercacad-cela itu. Iris dark sapphirenya semakin melebar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar sambil menyeringai.

"Dia akan minta izin ke belakang lebih dari 15 kali dalam waktu 10 menit!" Rachel tertawa keras, membuat semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop seketika.

"Anu…apa yah yang lucu?" tanay Mary memotong tawa Rachel. Mary langsung kebingungan ketika melihat deathglare dari Alyss dan Sharon, wajah bego Alice, raut Zwei dan Lacie yang sepucat mayat, serta tawa penuh misteri ala heryl Reinsworth.

"Oh..tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Rachel seketika. Tawanya yang tadi meledak-ledak tiba-tiba hilang dalam sedetik. Ia kembali menjadi Rachel Cecile yang publik ketahui―ramah, sopan, lemah lembut, penuh tata krama―dan tersenyum pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi rasanya aku melihat bayangan Emily di balik jendela itu.." celoteh Zwei sambil menunjuk jendela yang mengarah ke balkon di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba iris magenta Sharon berubah menjadi merah darah―semerah milik Break sendiri. Auranya jadi jauh lebih kelam, dan di atas kepalanya terdapat dua tanduk kecil berwarna merah tua. Inilah, jurus rahasia seorang Sharon Reinsworth: _Dark Sharon_.

"Emily yah?" tanyanya pelan. "Breaaak~ kau tidak ingin hari ini tidur di gudang 'kan?" ia seperti bertanya pada Break. Padahal, di sana wujudnya pun tak terlihat. "Ayo keluar~"

Semua bisa melihat betapa mengerikan amarah lady Reinsworth yang satu ini. Bahkan Alice yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pun merinding ketika ia melihat harisen super besar dengan gerigi tajam di ujung terluarnya. Alice hanya bisa menelan air liurnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia lepaskan dari orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya 'kakak' Alice itu.

"Wah, ketahuan yah?" tiba-tiba suara Break membuncah dan tampaklah sosok Xerxes Break dari balik jendela balkon. "Emily, kamu sih~" ia berbicara pada boneka biru aneh dengan rambut cokelat muda keoranyan dengan pita berwarna merah tua.

"Eh, kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?" suara Emily―atau bisa dibilang itu adalah suara perut Break―terdengar.

"Nah, Break…katakan padaku.." kata Sharon sambil tersenyum sangat '_manis_' pada Break yang sekarang sudah menampakkan dirinya di balkon ruangan itu. "Apa saja yang kau dengar dan _siapa_ saja yang ikut dalam ide gilamu ini?" tanyanya perlahan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan harisennya di telapak tangannya.

"Wah..bahaya,nih~" kata Emily spontan, sementara Break hanya tersenyum. "Sudah…ayo Elliot, Jack, Oz, Vincent, Gil-kun," tambah si boneka aneh itu #ditebas Break#

Para ladies yang hadir, terutama yang merupakan istri dan tunangan dari nama pria yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Emily langsung berubah menjadi 'dark' dan segera menebarkan aura yang tak sedap dipangang, dirasa, mau pun dibau (?).

"Jack Vessalius! Keluar kau!" Alyss segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat ia duduk sambil menyingsing lengan bajunya. Tidak ada lagi perilaku seorang lady kelas atas sekarang. Auranya juga kembali seperti ketika ia masih menjabat sebagai Will of Abyss dulu.

"OZ! Ku tahu kau harus mentraktirku makan daging panggang langka itu sebanyak 100 porsi atau aku akan menjadikanmu dagingnya!" Jerit Alice tak kalah sangar dengan kakak kembarnya itu, dan kali ini, tidak ada orang yang menegurnya karena perilakunya yang tidak seperti lady itu.

"Gil…kalau kau tidak munul dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan tidur bersama Dinah dan Snowdrop selama satu tahun penuh.." kata Ada perlahan namun jelas.

"…"

"Kau tidak mengancam Vincent-sama, Echo-san?" tanya Mary datar sambil tetap bermain dengan parankeluarga kucing di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak perlu, karena dia pasti akan pura-pura tidur di tempat dan melupakan kejadian ini." Jawab Echo datar sambil menerawang ke arah jendela balkon yang sekarang terbuka. "Bagaimana denganmu, Mary-san?"

"Elliot-sama pasti menang kalau soal teriak, tapi.." kata-kata Mary terhenti ketika ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan gergaji besinya yang sudah lama 'pensiun' itu dan mengacungkannya pada salah satu kucing kesayangan Elliot yang memiliki warna bulu yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. "Kalau kucingnya kubunuh, dia pasti tidak bisa apa-apa.." tambahnya lagi.

"Kupikir Mary menyukai kucing?" tanya Lacie sambil bersweatdrop bersama Rachel Cecile.

Mary menoleh."Aku suka kucing. Tapi aku benci kucing ini karena Elliot-sama lebih memperhatikan dia daripada aku."

"Oh.." jawab Lacie dan Rachel Cecile bersamaan sambil mantuk-mantuk pelan.

"Break..Tunjukkan gerombolanmu itu atau semua permenmu akan kubakar habis.." kata Sharon sambil meletakkan harisennya di sisi leher Break. Ia tersenyum kalem memandang suaminya yang memang kelainan itu. #digampar farica-san#

"JACKKK!"

"OZZZZ! MANSERVANT BODOH!"

"GIL-KUN..satu..dua.."

"Elliot-sama.."

"…"

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH…" Teriakan Elliot membahana begitu melihat gergaji Mary yang sudah berjarak 5 m dari leher kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Elliot! MANA JACK!" serbu Alyss ketika melihat Elliot yang muul dari balkon.

"IYA!MANA OZ?" timpal Alice tidak kalah garang dari kakanya itu.

"Ehehehe..kami di sini.." kata Jack dan Oz bersamaan di balik jendela.

"Jack Vessalius..kemari sekarang juga.."

"OZ BAKA!"

"HEY! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA MASTERKU, BAKA USAGI?"

"Uhh…Gil-kun, kau lupa sesuatu yah.."

Dan saat itu juga, para ladies itu menyerert para nobleman kita yang gagah berani itu ke ruangan mereka masing-masing untuk mendapatkan 'pelajaran' dari istri mereka tercinta. Well, untuk kasus Ada, sepertinya dari tunangan tercinta.

Seperti apa kelanjutan dari arisan ini? Yah, seperti yang bisa dilihat di zaman ini, banyak sekali jenis-jenis arisan yang terbentuk. Dan semua ini tidak lepas karena pengaruh dari para ladies kita yang anggun dan elegan itu.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Yah…inilah hasil kerja keras setahun demi aib-aib tentang para hara favorite kita itu…hohoho #disawat meja#

Baiklah…tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo…babiku kaya kebo (?)

Review please?*ketip-ketip*

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
